


Just the once

by fandomnumbergenerator



Series: Jurassic Times [4]
Category: Constantine (TV), Hellblazer & Related Fandoms
Genre: Angst, Backstory, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-09
Updated: 2015-06-09
Packaged: 2018-04-03 15:28:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4105921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandomnumbergenerator/pseuds/fandomnumbergenerator
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anne Marie knew she shouldn't have slept with John. He was like a kid brother. An extremely hot kid brother.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just the once

Originally, they’d wanted her to play keyboards, but that sounded about as cheesy as you would expect. So she put her foot down and said it was going to be bass or nothing. She did have a certain affinity with stringed instruments, you had to, to get any of that Renaissance magick to work. And it’s not like she was any worse than Gary. And, seriously, they were a garage band, not the bloody Philharmonic. 

The band was sort of a cover for the occult stuff, anyway. An excuse to buy the most outlandish stuff, and burn through money when necessary. And people were into the retro Ozzy vibe. (Obviously that bat thing had been a stunt. But there was something about the middle aged Osbourne that made Anne-Marie think he really had been a mage who had spent too much of himself for his art.)

Dating John was also a cover. It helped diffuse the rumors that what they were actually doing when they snuck away from this or that after hours party was skagg. Especially considering how everybody thought Paulie’s death had been an OD. And it saved both of them from outside attachments. Though Anne-Marie was getting pretty sick of John calling her in to play the harpie whenever a one-night stand got clingy.

It’s not that she couldn’t see how pretty John was, especially in those moments when all his bravado backfired and just made him seem younger and sweeter. And when he was on stage, he was mesmerizing. But she’d taken him under her wing when he was a kid. She’d been a kid too, but at 15, young enough to think she was mature for her age. At least as mature as any of the men in the occult scene, a couple of whom she’d thought could be her partner in crime. But all they’d seen was that she was young and wild. Though when they underestimated her, it made it that much easier to learn the things they didn’t think she noticed.

And she didn’t want any of that for John. So, she treated him like a kid brother. An extremely hot kid brother.

But John was hungry, and he had his eye out for someone willing to exchange esoteric knowledge for the carnal kind. Presumably a male someone, since, women, as a rule, didn’t go in for that kind of thing. Though Anne-Marie had learned quite a lot from Rose about how to apply Judith Butler to ritual magic.

She could tell that John thought she was holding out on him, and in fact she was. He had the makings of a very good mage. He was driven and had amazing raw talent and the occasional spark of cosmic luck. But he also had a streak of desperation that made him reckless. Dangerous to himself and everyone around him.

Which were all good reasons why she really, really shouldn’t have slept with him.

But there’d been alcohol involved, and a little bit of speed. They’d been in her room, with John serenading her with Sex Pistols songs, slowed down and melodic and smarmy. “Don’t know what I wa-ant, but I know how to ge-et it.” And Anne-Marie had collapsed into giggles and kissed him on the mouth. And then he’d kissed her back. And she’d been so surprised that she’d made a little whimpering sound, and he had given her a cat that ate the canary smile, like they both knew he’d won.

So he’d pushed her back onto the bed, and she’d let him. He followed her down, his thigh between her legs and her skirt pushed up. He kissed her again, sloppy, but with intent, and she let herself be dragged along by her body. John put one hand under her back and undid her bra, then pushed up her shirt, and raked her teeth against first one nipple and the other. Not biting, just amping up the sensation, and she lifted her hips to grind into his thigh, her underwear already damp.

Then he pulled her underwear down, and positioned himself between her legs. Starting with little licks to orient himself, then broad strokes with his tongue, then his fingers inside her. And she wasn’t struggling towards orgasm, just trusting him to get her there, letting it come crashing down on her.

And then John started pulling off his jeans, and told her to roll over, and she did. Ass up, while she watched over her shoulder to be sure he was using a condom. He knew well enough not to try that shit with her. But still.

He pushed in slowly, and she could hear his little gasp this time. He started slow, and she could feel herself ramping up again. A couple more strokes, and she put her hand down between her legs. Her clit was fat and swollen and rubbing it was almost too much. But getting fucked made it seem possible.

And then she was meeting John with every thrust, and each one was nudging her closer, and she was moaning in earnest now. In a way she never did, unless she was faking it. And then she braced herself against the headboard, as one last thrust pushed her over, and she heard herself panting, “Oh my god.”

And then John was speeding up, starting to shake a little at the last minute, before he grabbed her hips for his last thrust, groaning and holding her tight.

He pulled out, pulled off the condom, tied it and threw it haphazardly towards the trashcan. He flopped down on the bed, and she rolled over to curl up on his shoulder. They had spent so much time talking about sex, it shouldn’t have been a surprise that he knew exactly what she liked, and she let herself float in sated exhaustion.

But it only took a minute or two for her worries to catch up with her. She propped herself up to look at him. “John,” she said, “I need to know that you actually want this. That’s it’s not some kind of head game.”

And he gave her a look of unalloyed guilt. (Though in later years, she would wonder if maybe, in that moment, she had misinterpreted his expression.)

Bitterly, she thought that for his own sake, he needed to learn to lie better. And she felt herself pull back, leaving her face a mask. “I don’t think this is going to work. I’ve never thought of you that way. You’re like a little brother.”

And he was furious. He grabbed his clothes, and started pulling them on haphazardly. “In that case, you are one sick bitch, ‘sister’. I need to go home.”

But of course he didn’t go home, he went on the prowl for an occult master, or, failing that, a random hookup.

**Author's Note:**

> This is set mostly in the universe of the TV show (where Constantine was born in 1982) but I really can't make heads of tails of the timeline in the TV show. I think it makes a lot more sense if Newcastle happened when they were all in their early 20s, and that they've all had about a decade of being fucked up about it.
> 
> Anne Marie's voice was very influenced by Julia in The Magician King, and also spending too much time with occult-obsessed punk boys when I was a pup.


End file.
